


Stuck in a Cartoon

by CorruptedSoulofSilver



Category: Beyblade
Genre: A revamped story of mine, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSoulofSilver/pseuds/CorruptedSoulofSilver
Summary: Unable to cope with her life, she takes it. Instead of the afterlife, she ends up in a new world. One she knows quite well. How will she be able to cope? And... how can she being falling for someone... who isn't supposed to be real? Rated M for suicide, self harm, swearing and (much) later sexual themes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Man has it been awhile since I've written anything for Beyblade. Those who ever saw me on the old website 'Quizilla' may recognize this story. Hopefully it'll be a lot better than it was when I wrote it back then. It's been well over five years, so I'm sure it's fine.

**Warning: Self-harm, suicide  
If either of those trigger you, I ask you to not read this.  
With that said, enjoy the prologue.**

**Thisisagoddamnline**

I stared at my wrist, which was covered in slash marks from the knives, razors... anything sharp I could get my hands on. Anything that could make a mark, make me bleed, make me feel pain. As the saying goes, ‘I’d rather feel pain then nothing at all’. I had to make a new one today... everything had just been too much. My parents out again, not even realizing it was my goddamn _birthday_ , being harassed at school and at work again... I just couldn't take it any more. I tried to focus clearly on what I was doing. The metal felt cool against my skin, the edge sharp and already breaking the skin a little. I pressed a little harder and didn't even flinch as the knife cut deeper. Blood started to run down my arms and I smiled though my heart ached more than ever. 

The familiar sensation of the crimson liquid starting to spill from the wound made me calm down a little. For some odd reason, I liked the feeling of blood running across my skin. Another thing to set me from the rest I suppose. Judging by the amount of blood, I think I cut the artery this time. Finally, I would no longer have to deal with this inhumane world. 

I slumped to my knees, breathing heavily as I mentally prepared myself. Was I afraid? No... The afterlife couldn't be much worse than what I already had to deal with. The door to my room was locked so by the time anyone realized I was missing and they attempted to get in, I would be gone. I let myself lay down, gazing up at the ceiling as the carpet was stained with my blood. Sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten into this habit... too late now, I guess.

My vision was darkening as I grew light-headed. This was it... Mom... Dad... I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I wasn't your perfect daughter... but now you won't have to worry.

Good...bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. That's all I could see. What was going on? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Why wasn't I in hell with all the other sinners? I know I didn't deserve to go to Heaven. Was this limbo? The space between the two planes of the afterlife? Why? Why was I here? I can't even die properly, apparently.

"It's not your time yet,” said a soft, gentle female voice. I backed up and looked around, seeing no one. Just great, this is just what I needed, bodiless voices. "Who's there?!" I called out nervously. The voice didn't respond... at least verbally. A soft light illuminated the place, though it was still bright enough to make me cover my eyes. All of a sudden I could feel the wind again along with the sun shining above me. Slowly I lowered my arms and opened my eyes to look around. I found myself in a field of wildflowers. I could hear the roar of a nearby waterfall. Normally, the sound of rushing water calms me, but it didn't this time. This place almost seemed... familiar.

“Where the hell am I?!” I growled lowly. I was in no mood to be fucked around with. I should be DEAD! –You’re in China- a voice replied simply. I looked around again, feeling a little more frantic, "Who said that!?" I demanded, masking my nervousness with anger. 

-Down here. And stop speaking out loud; it makes you look insane.- the voice said with annoyance. I looked down to see a beyblade spinning at my feet. 

…wait a moment.

Stop! Rewind! A BEYBLADE?! Though I had always wanted one, I've never had one in my life. Where did it come from? Kneeling down, I picked it up curiously and looked it over. It was black with silver streaks. The bitpiece glowed faintly; reveal a female angel with long silver hair and blue eyes wearing a black gown and having silver wings tipped in red.

‘And you are?’ I asked slowly in my thoughts, feeling chastised from her earlier statement. I probably did look crazy to anyone watching that I had been yelling to presumably no one. -I'm your bitbeast. Call me Anji.- Anji replied cheerfully. 

Wow, wasn’t she a bucket of sunshine despite her looks? ‘Anji, huh?’ I mused mentally. ‘That's Japanese for Angel. It suits you.’ I smirked slightly, but then frowned again, ‘I still don't get why I'm here. I should be dead, not in a different country, alive and healthy with a beyblade.’ 

-Let's just say you have another chance at life.- Anji said calmly, the bitpiece glowing again. -Go find the waterfall and take a look at yourself.- ‘M'kay...’ I stood up before starting to head in the direction I had heard the rushing water. I took in my surroundings as best as I could while I walked. Was it just me, or did everything look kinda…anime-ish? I shook my head, pushing the thought away for the time being. I had other things to worry about.

Soon enough I found myself by the waterfall. I closed my eyes for a second listening to the roar of the water, the sound now calming unlike before. Opening my eyes again, I knelt down at the edge of the small pool of water and looked down to see my reflection. I bit back a gasp of shock. Instead of a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, I saw a pale skinned girl with silver-blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair, the bangs framing my face. I was wearing a black Asian-styled shirt with gold lining and white pants with black shoes and white fingerless gloves.... but what really caught my attention were my wrists. They... they were clear... as if I had never harmed myself. My hands clenched and I closed my eyes, this truly was a second chance. 

'Anji... thank you...' I felt the beyblade pulse gently in my hands as I could see her smile in my mind's eye. -You deserve this, Suki... you've been so alone... lost and in pain...- I took a shaky breath, smiling faintly. 

-Do you like it?- She asked me. -You're new look?- I nodded as I sat down crosslegged. 'I do...' I never really hated how I looked before... but if this was a new chance... I'm glad to have a new look to go with it. I heard her laugh softly, as if she knew what I was thinking. -I’m glad. Don’t forget to check your bag.- 

I blinked in confusion, my bag? Oh.... Sitting beside me was a black and red shoulder bag. Carefully I grabbed it and brought it onto my lap to take a look. New clothes, a launcher, personal stuff...there was even an ID... that's good, at least I would be able to get through places. The last thing I needed was to get into trouble and not have any records about me.

‘Did you do this?’ I asked. –Mm-hm…- She replied quietly. -It's not much, but it's a start. You'll have to properly register yourself for anything else though.- I gave a quiet laugh, 'I figured. Thank you.' This... this was amazing. All of this done... just for me. Setting the bag beside me, I took a moment to just relax.

'Does this... happen to a lot of people?' I asked as I looked up to the clouds. 'I can't be the only one who's gone through suffering...' -I couldn't say.- She responded. -You're the only one I'm watching over... perhaps there are others... perhaps not. Maybe you'll meet some one day.- Maybe... I looked back at the waterfall before getting an idea. I had always wanted to try this... but never got the opportunity. I took a look through my bag again and pulled out a tank top. I didn't want to ruin the shirt I was wearing right now after all. 

I moved away from the open area just long enough to change before coming back. Setting my bag near the edge of the water, I stepped in. It was cold... but refreshingly so. Wading through it, I found it only went as deep as my waist which was good since I wasn't the best swimmer out there. I went over to the waterfall and stepped underneath, closing my eyes so the water couldn't get in. It wasn't as bad as I thought it be... it pounded on my head and shoulders, but it was almost relaxing in a way. I think I could get used to this.


End file.
